


Wear a wink on your collar

by MilkyBabyBunny



Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Collars, Cookies, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: Richie and Eddie have new neighbors who are much more their speed than the rest.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Wear a wink on your collar

With the differences between their work schedules, Richie only had an hour or so to himself before Eddie returned home. He was able to freshen up and then fall to the bed, with his muscles relaxed from the hot water, and smelling faintly of vanilla. But while he could have happily sunken into their silk bedding for a nap, Richie needed only a moment of laying atop Eddie's pillow, where his cologne lingered: sandalwood, peppermint, orange and geranium... He only needed a moment of breathing Eddie's scent in, to decide a nap would be wasteful.

When Eddie came through their door, laying keys and wallet to rest on the entryway table, he thought to call out for Richie. His boyfriend hadn't answered the phone when Eddie called to see if he should pick up food on the way home. Mouth poised to project his voice to the rest of the house, Eddie came around the corner to see Richie curled around a toy on the oversized cushion they'd posted there. So that his knees wouldn't get bothered if Richie, over-eager, decided to greet Eddie at the door. And most days, he did, but Eddie figured Richie must've had an extra long day, or an extra long shower, to have been put out so soundly he didn't even pull a blanket over to the bed with him.

Eddie's eyes went warm as soon as he saw Richie, chest filling up as he closed his mouth on a smile and bent down to his knees in front of the velvet, forest-green bed. "Baby?" Eddie asked, softly, as he lifted a hand to gently brush back Richie's hair. He had to bite back a laugh when Richie, in his sleep, adjusted enough to reveal that the tail of his stuffed toy was clasped in Richie's mouth. "Guess we're gonna have to wash _that_ again, huh?" Eddie asked him, quietly continuing to stroke Richie's head.

After a minute of watching Richie's steady breaths pushing up the arch of his back, where his protruding shoulder blades made him look even more lean than usual, Eddie smoothed his hand down between them, stopping at the small of Richie's back. Just before the tail coming off his hind-end. And he sucked in a decisive breath; he'd let Richie rest until he woke up, and see, then, how Richie was feeling.

Sometimes he just wanted to play, and other times he wanted to _play_.

Waiting out the nap would give him some more time to unwind, grab a snack since he'd only managed half his lunch.

Richie woke up slow and confused. Rolling onto his side before his scrunched up brow loosened into a high, questioning arch instead. He used his tongue to push out the piece of fabric that made its home between his teeth and then used those very teeth to drag over his tongue, trying to remove the feeling of threads lacing between his taste buds. The next thing he noticed was the sweet smell of freshly baked cookies. He drew the smell in on a deep inhale, shrugging his shoulders back into the bed as he exposed his belly - well, not to the air. Richie licked out at his lips as he craned his neck to see a flannel blanket had been placed over him in his sleep. Sleep he hadn't meant to fall into... His breath hitched, and he blinked his bleary eyes so that he could properly look around him.

No Eddie on the couch across the way... Richie frowned, the racing of his heart slowing slightly out of frustration rather than the excitement he'd felt at seeing Eddie had, at least, _been_ here. But then why wasn't he on the couch reading the paper or watching one of those old cowboy shows Richie found so, _so_ grievously boring? That was one of Eddie's favorite things to indulge in when Richie was like this. Quiet and dedicated and pleased with merely gnawing on a toy at Eddie's thigh.

His voice bubbled up, Eddie's name caught up in his craw. But as he sat up, shaking the blanket off of his body, on his knees and palms, he swallowed thickly and bit back the wave of embarrassment he felt, and let out a half-baked bark, instead.

There were times Eddie encouraged him to speak. Would reward him with a treat, or sweet kisses to Richie's face. But for the most part they were content with Richie being a bit of a 'hush puppy'. Richie didn't have to impress anyone, vocally, and Eddie got to show him that he was just as in love with Richie physically, as he was mentally.

Still, there were times, like this, when his little puppy heart couldn't bare the idea of not knowing where Eddie was, immediately. Eddie hadn't left him cause he'd slept, right? Gotten bored and decided to do something without him?

Richie's hands clenched into fists when he didn't hear anything the very second after he barked. When that didn't magically have Eddie appearing before him. He drew in a breath to let out another much louder, much braver bark, when he heard Eddie's voice from somewhere around their bedroom. "I'm here, boy! Be right there."

But he didn't say 'stay.' ...So Richie thought he ought to help Eddie come to him faster, by meeting him halfway.

Frankly, Richie wasn't fast in this form, by any stretch of the word. The few times he'd tried, his knees hadn't met well with the wood flooring, and his gangly legs had bumped into enough things to end up slowing him right back down, anyway. He and Eddie had had a good talk, a very short time after agreeing to play this way, and to be a good boy, Richie needed to move slow and steady. So that Eddie wouldn't have to worry about him hurting himself. They had gotten a large area rug for the living room and bedroom, however. And hall runners in various places, so that Richie would be more comfortable, period. Eddie, too, when he was down on the ground play-wrestling with Richie, or holding very muted games of tug-of-war.

The truth was, Richie didn't even make it out of the living room before Eddie appeared, cheeks a little flushed from hurrying down the stairs. Richie felt his heart stutter again, ready to roll over at Eddie's feet for belly rubs, when Eddie dropped down to his level, himself. And began ruffling Richie's hair.

"Hey sleepyhead... That was a good bark! Missed your daddy, huh?" Eddie was being indulgent, Richie knew. Sweet about how shy Richie was. But he knew the pride Eddie felt was genuine. Proud that Richie let him know he was needed, despite himself.

And yes, Richie had missed him. So much. In answer, he nuzzled his nose up into Eddie's cheek, along his jaw, drawing in the smell of the cologne he'd held by a fraction, earlier, on their bed. Outweighing the cookies from the kitchen at his back. Eddie's hands slipped easily from Richie's hair to pet down his arms, and then collect Richie's face at his chin, pulling away just slightly, eyes warm and crinkled happy.

"Hey baby," Eddie breathed, breaking soft just for a moment as he looked into Richie's eyes. Richie hoped he knew what was coming. It usually was, but he never _really_ knew. So his heart soared just the same when Eddie gave the command, "Breath."

Maybe it wasn't a normal part of training, but Richie didn't mind at all. He obediently dropped his mouth open. Showing off that he'd brushed and rinsed thoroughly, spearmint on his tongue. Eddie rubbed the pad of his thumb, stretching it, over Richie's lower lip, before tapping twice to call Richie's attention. He closed his mouth up and looked patiently, deeply into his master's eyes, waiting and hoping.

"Mmm, very nice, Richie," Eddie said, brushing Richie's hair behind his ear again. "Kiss," he added, before jutting out his chin. Richie's eyes smiled more than his mouth, but Eddie was beaming back at him just the same, when Richie flopped his tongue out to lick a stripe up Eddie's proffered chin.

Then, Richie happily went off trail, licking much smaller strips of skin down Eddie's neck, all the way to his collar bone. Eddie's giggle was the sweetest sound Richie'd ever heard, and he loved bringing it out with the tickle of his tongue on sweet, clean skin. Thank god, of course, that Eddie applied his cologne behind the lobes of his ears, so Richie never tasted the bitterness of it. Only had its swift, intoxicating smell as he nosed over Eddie's skin whenever he managed to gently knock Eddie onto his back and climb over the top of him.

He almost got there now, too, but Eddie carefully pushed at his shoulder with his closed hand, and started saying, "Good boy." Words that held many meanings.

Richie was grateful he knew when they meant, ' _More_ , boy,' - like when he was licking fervently up Eddie's hardened cock - or when they meant, 'I know you love me, baby, that's enough, I promise I know.' He swallowed, and fell back to sit on his heels, allowing Eddie to sit up on his knees. To straighten Richie's collar (with its tag: RICHIE, if found, return to EDDIE.) To peck Richie on the nose, before he stood and gave a firm pat to Richie's head.

"Go wait on the couch, boy; I'll bring you a cookie."

Not being nearly as mischievous a dog as he was a human, Richie got treats, in one form or another, every time they played. Even on days when Eddie was mentally or physically exhausted, he could easily find something to use as a reward before they both retired to the sofa or the bed, where Richie'd either lay with his head on Eddie's thigh and be pet, or let Eddie lay his face to Richie's warm, soft tummy for a snooze. And, of course, the benefit of having human insides was that if Eddie went to extra trouble and made chocolate chip cookies, Richie still got to eat them.

Padding over to the couch while Eddie disappeared into the kitchen, Richie climbed up onto the couch, and laid with his hip jutted to the side, before lying his face on his upper arm, along the cushions, leaving just enough space for Eddie to sit, when he emerged.

"Still tired, Rich?" Eddie asked, sitting with his back to the arm of the couch, as he began breaking the cookie into one small bite at a time.

He wasn't _really_ still tired, just relaxed. And he showed as much by sitting up on his arms, eagerly putting his nose close to the small fist of a hand that held his first bite. Eddie smiled softly, and said, "Not too tired for a treat at least, right?" then dropped the bite in-between his index finger and thumb, before pressing it onto Richie's extending tongue. "Tell me if it's good, baby. I was thinking about taking a plate to our new neighbors."

They weren't brand new to the neighborhood... Richie and Eddie had told themselves they'd wait long enough for everything to be mostly-settled. The truth was that they sometimes had difficulty feeling the need to be inclusive of other people in their lives, who weren't their five closest friends. They both loved people - well, people who were nice, anyway. But five people outside of their household was already enough to keep up with, on top of Richie's parents, and colleagues from work.

Not to mention they just didn't have the greatest track record for _actually_ finding nice people. Though, they mostly found difficulty with folks who were significantly older than them. The main aggressors of their childhood had, of course, been other kids - Eddie's mother most definitely aside. But they'd eventually come to understand that, had the other kids at their school been raised closer to the heart, things might not have been the way they were.

The guys who'd moved in on their cul-de-sac couldn't have been more than four... maybe five years their senior. Looked nice enough. And when houses, even small ones, were involved, and moving trucks held but one bed - Eddie and Richie felt pretty safe in assuming they, at least, might not be homophobic. Their other neighbors were nice enough, sure, but Rich and Eddie'd never really been invited over for a barbecue either. Maybe tides were turning, though. Two out of five houses on the street? 'Well, well, well... Things are really livening up around here, hey buddy? What about that?' Richie had said, slapping Eddie on the shoulder jovially.

So they really were curious, if a bit lazy. And Eddie'd felt like cookies anyway, so.

As Richie let the cookie melt on his tongue, Eddie looked back to the kitchen at the cooling racks he'd set up. They weren't burnt at least. He'd had a few himself, and they were good. But maybe he was biased toward his own baking. He was for his own cooking, he knew that much. Shortly after, he felt the tip of Richie's nose at his hand, and looked back, eyes already bright at what he could only assume was a compliment. Richie was being good, merely placing his face _near_ the rest of the cookie, rather than attempting to tear at a piece of it with his teeth, in the absence of Eddie's gaze.

He would have licked at Eddie's hand, but now that he had melted chocolate along his tongue, he thought better of it. When he noticed Eddie's eyes on him, again, however, he promptly sat back, and dropped his tongue out, silently begging for another piece, a twinge in his jaw from the desire to smile, even with his goal in mind.

"Good?" Eddie asked, voice rising slightly, hopeful. Richie's tongue wasn't hanging out of his mouth for no reason, so he shot his eyes toward the cookie, as if to make a point, before looking back at Eddie and placing a half-formed fist on Eddie's knee, like a paw. Smiling wide, Eddie began pulling apart the cookie again, carefully settling a piece on Richie's tongue. Not waiting for him to draw it into his mouth before he pecked Richie's cheek. "Thanks, baby, I'm glad. Wanna go for a little walk with me?"

Richie dipped his head, swallowing down his second bite at the same time, as a nod, then rose up onto his knees and padded closer, so that he could nuzzle at Eddie's jaw.

Heart warm, Eddie nuzzled back, tempted to stroke along Richie's back despite the food in his hands. "I love you, too. But if you wanna go for a walk, we gotta change. Be too cold, otherwise," he said with a small wink, pecking Richie's other cheek, then.

 _Obviously_ Richie couldn't go around the neighborhood while naked. So he'd have to put on some clothes, and putting on clothes meant losing the tail. Unfortunately. His collar, he could keep, if they turned it around, and hid the tag beneath the curls of his hair, and the collar of his jacket. Eddie reached behind him, to set the cookie on a small napkin, then wiped his hands together, before sweeping Richie up into his arms. He was eager to wrap his legs around Eddie's middle, neck pressed to neck as his cock pressed up into the soft knit of Eddie's sweater. Piquing his body's interest before Eddie even dropped him onto the bed.

Immediately, Richie laid out on his back, knees bending his legs up, and hands hovering near his chest, tongue loose in his open mouth, with his cock on its way to being hard. Already, he was distracted from the fact that Eddie was taking him out. Mind tripping over all the fun the bed often brought with it. Belly rubs that led to cock rubs, licking Eddie's as a special treat, fucking... Eddie just grinned down at him sweetly, however, smoothing a hand down Richie's side before checking that Richie's tail had enough lube, by gently pushing at it, seeing if it was slick around Richie's hole.

Spreading his legs wider, Richie let his jaw drop lower, plug pressing up against his insides. Eddie hummed to himself, then released the plug and patted at Richie's backside. The plug was too dry, just yet, around the outside, so Eddie pulled the lube from the side drawer, and began applying copious amounts around Richie's tail. It moved back and forth with Eddie's guiding hand, before turning inside, re-coating Richie's hole just enough. "Good boy," Eddie said, soft and focused, small fingertips tracing the rim, causing Richie to crane his knees back further, as he let out a little whine. His cock was growing harder by the second even with the tremendously small amount of teasing being done. And that wasn't even its purpose.

When, however, Eddie finally removed the plug, and fed his fingers in to replace it, arching to brush against Richie's prostate, a wicked smile coming over Eddie's face - that _was_ the purpose. Richie's head was crooked back into the bed, keeping his hands to himself even as his cock twitched out a spot of precum. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Richie as he smoothed his free hand up Richie's balls, palming up the entire length of his cock before curving around the head, and stroking down. Pulling Richie's foreskin back to reveal just how red the tip of his cock was getting. Always so easy to work up in this state, especially with his plug.

"Okay pretty boy," Eddie said as his hand returned to the base of Richie's cock. He pulled back entirely, walking over to the set of drawers that held their toys, leaving Richie to whimper into his own shoulder. That was when Richie remembered that Eddie was just prepping him to get dressed. He let his arms drop to his sides, long fingers curling into the bedspread as he waited, casting his eyes toward Eddie's back. His legs remained in place, fairly certain of Eddie's intentions. And he let out a breath of gratitude when he saw Eddie turn around with another plug, this time with a base small enough to allow for wearing pants.

At least he wouldn't have to be empty... Could pretend he still had his tail in.

Eddie didn't have enough forethought to buy a plate especially for the occasion, so after he finished dressing Richie, he ended up making faces at their cupboards for a few minutes before finally deciding that, push come to shove, he could be brave enough to ask for it back. And if they hit it off, well hey, it was a reason to see them again, if no other reason immediately presented itself. They still had some red Saran wrap left over from the holidays, and so he used it to wrap the plate in his best imitation of cellophane. It didn't look _great_ , but it looked better than most plates of cookies he'd ever seen.

Good enough to take away some of the guilt away from test-running taking Richie out in his puppy-space, anyway.

He would've loved to hook a leash to Richie's collar, but it would've been too obvious, clearly. Unfortunately, he was also too short to casually wrap his hand around Richie's neck. So, they did what they'd often done before any sexual stuff really made way into their relationship, anyway: Eddie hooked a pinky into Richie's belt loop, beneath his jacket, while he carried the cookies in his other hand.

For Richie's part, he found himself leaning into Eddie's arm, half across his back as they walked, his own hand on Eddie's waist. It was slow-going, because he kept feeling off-kilter, unsure of how to act, pulling Eddie to a halt, against his chest, so he could bury his nose along the back of Eddie's ear and let the blush bleed off his cheeks. Every time they stopped, Eddie would snicker, and lean back, full-body into his boyfriend. "What's the matter, pup?" he finally asked, the closer they got to their destination. To which Richie responded with a bare lick at Eddie's neck, causing heat to curl in Eddie's belly, his own cheeks go crimson. He pulled at the loop with his pinky, then. Just a little reminder of an anchor, and sighed sweetly. "Mm, thank you baby, but..." Well he thought it went without saying. Richie should probably keep his tongue to himself if they ever made it off the sidewalk, and up to their neighbor's porch.

By the time they made it up the steps to the front door, Eddie'd let go of Richie's loop, and Richie was stepping up behind him, curling his large hands up, under Eddie's jacket, to hold him around his belly, cheek nuzzling at the top of Eddie's head while he rang the bell with his now-free hand.

With a deep inhale in, Eddie felt the nerves firing up as they waited for the bell to be heard, and the door to be answered. So be it, if no one was home. Maybe that'd be for the better, and they could come back another time -

" _Oh_. Hi." He sounded surprised to see them, rather than a delivery guy, perhaps. Eddie felt a twinge of guilt over having waited so long to stop by.

"Hey, we brought you some cookies... If you like them?" Eddie said with a half-smile. Not having previously considered whether they had any dietary restrictions, he hadn't prepared an alternative. "But if you don't we can always - Oh. Sorry," he stopped, huffing out a laugh as he glanced down at the plate in his hand, and back up to the man at the door.

He stood a tad shorter than Richie, but had a similar shade and texture of hair. Albeit far more ruly than Richie's. No glasses, and a wider smile. A smile that was crooked with curiosity, just then, eyebrows raised at Eddie's pause.

"I'm Eddie, and this is Richie," Eddie said, tossing a thumb Richie's way. "And these," he added, thrusting the plate forward hopefully, "Are chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh, well, thank you. That's really nice of you," he answered, taking the plate off of Eddie's hands, pulling it close to his chest so he wouldn't drop them. "I'm Mike. It's nice to finally meet you guys. We've seen you - me and Will."

"Will," Eddie repeated, hands going into his pockets now that they'd served their purpose, as he leaned back into Richie's shoulder. Richie, who was being noticeably quieter than usual. Not that their new neighbor would know that. Although, given Richie's propensity for being loud, Eddie wouldn't really be surprised if he _did_. "He's your -"

Another stab of guilt pricked at Eddie when he saw the flush on Mike's face. Eddie wasn't trying to force anything on him, of course, but Richie wasn't exactly wrapped around him the way a mere roommate would be.

"Partner," Mike answered, glancing between Eddie and Richie. "And you guys are -?"

"Yeah," Eddie said, smiling more easily as he saw Mike's shoulders visibly deflate. "Since high school, actually. Well, I mean..." Eddie frowned slightly, turning his head to look at Richie from the corner of his eye. Richie was busy nosing at his ear through Eddie's soft curls. It was enough to pull a smile from Eddie. Or it would have been if he weren't so certain Richie missed the memo about being a human once they met another one. "We grew up together but didn't get our act together till later," Eddie continued turning a too-bright smile back on Mike. "Right, Rich?" Eddie asked, squeezing his elbow down along Richie's arm, where it was still around him beneath his coat.

At the subtle command, Richie responded. But it wasn't with a joke like Eddie might have expected, or even a simple, 'yes.' No, instead he left a loving kiss on Eddie's cheek. Only it wasn't with his lips, either, but his tongue.

Eddie froze under him, heat rising up in his cheeks. His eyes, having cast back at Richie with the feeling of Richie's tongue striping up his cheek, Eddie opened his mouth to excuse them when a small laugh called his attention.

"You didn't mention your boyfriend was a dog," Mike said, eyes only slightly narrowed, even as his mouth curved wide with a still-friendly smile. "Would explain the collar though." Richie didn't exactly seem punk, so it was an odd fashion statement.

In an attempt to read Mike, Eddie's head tilted to the side as his hand shot out to grab Richie's hand. Both protective, and urgently trying to communicate to Richie that if he wanted things to go a certain way, he'd better speak up now. His grip was firm, the lines around his eyes tight as he took a flared breath in through his nose and decided to engage the warmth of Mike's voice over anything else. "He's always been a bit puppy-like, actually," Eddie started slowly, "Tripping over his own feet, being rambunctious. Would do just about anything for a treat."

Lowering his teeth into his lip, Eddie ran the pad of his thumb over Richie's knuckle and then took a chance. So what if it lost them the only other gay couple in town? It could also gain them even better friends. Maybe. "I hope - I hope you don't mind him." Eddie's tone was more serious, and Mike's expression was altering from light curiosity to something understanding. If anything, he just looked proud to be right. "We didn't mean to like... I should've talked to him more before we came over." Should have brought him down.

Richie, meanwhile, didn't seem to mind the conversation much, just resting his head on Eddie's shoulder, nose turned down against the soft material there.

"So he _is_ , huh?" Mike asked, stepping back a little. This move concerned Eddie, but only momentarily, because then Mike was smiling wider, mirth crinkling his eyes as he jerked his head, inviting them in. "My boyfriend actually loves dogs... He'll be home soon if you wanna share?"

Eddie's eyes widened, and for a moment he wished that Richie could share in the feeling of elation bursting bright in his chest at the acceptance in Mike's face and words. "Really?"

"Yeah! We'd love to get to know you more... I mean, I feel like I already have a pretty good start," Mike said with a breathy laugh that made Eddie's cheeks redden.

"Sorry..." Eddie said softly, turning to press a kiss to Richie's head.

Mike shook his head. "No, don't be. I feel ... lucky."

Eddie bowed his head catching Richie's eyes. Richie pressed their noses together happily and Eddie smiled wide. "Well, yeah, that'd be great, then. C'mon baby." He pulled Richie by the hand, inside, Mike shutting the door after them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this forever ago. Eventual Will Byers/Richie Tozier (Ryers) but also it's very OT4 vibes.


End file.
